


a hard day's night

by littleblacksubmarines



Series: Firefighter 'verse [3]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Worried Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Matt works a different shift at the firehouse and has a busy night. Mark has surprises for him when he comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself or your family member, I would highly suggest just closing the tab and never coming back.
> 
> While the people are real, the events I've laid out are either fictitious or based off of my real life. I don't own anyone mentioned in these stories unless stated otherwise.
> 
> SO. MUCH. FLUFF. Just something small I wrote because I really cannot get enough of this AU.  
> Un-beta'd.  
> Title to The Beatles.  
> Thanks for looking!

“Babe, do you have to go?” Mark mumbled from the bed, wrapped in blankets, pulling Matt’s pillow closer to him.

Matt smiled softly, leaning into the bed to kiss his husband. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay here and sleep and cuddle.

“Yes baby. I promised Darryl I’d work this shift for him,” Matt whispered, smoothing Mark’s hair and tucking him in.

“Be careful, I’ll bring you dinner tonight, I love you,” Mark said, kissing Matt once more.

*

Mark busied himself throughout the day doing household chores, he hated it when Matt worked on a different shift at the fire house. It’s not that he didn’t trust Matt or any of the guys, that wasn’t the problem at all. He was just worried sick about Matt’s safety. He hated feeling like he couldn’t protect Matt. Hated sleeping alone, when he had gotten used to it sharing a bed with a man who slept like a starfish over the years.

Mark had taken Matt dinner as promised, and the two sat on the front of Engine 9 for a while, just watching people go by and the sun go down. Matt walked Mark to his truck, pushing him gently against the side and kissing him with a hot passion. Matt pulled off smirking, and opened Mark’s door for him, smacking his butt while Mark was  
climbing in the driver’s seat.

“Be safe tonight, baby, I love you,” Mark told Matt, blowing his husband a kiss as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Mark woke up around 11:00 to the Active 911 on his phone going off. He loved having the app, as it alerted him to any calls that his station is dispatched to. 

“Three alarm commercial fire,” Mark read aloud, running a hand over his eye, “Fuck.”

He called Travis, hoping the other man was awake.

“Yellow?” Came Travis’s reply on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Cap, what’s up?” Mark asked, feigning nonchalance. 

“Oh, I’m heading over to 9, see if they need any more manpower,” Travis replied.

“Do you want me to go?” Mark blurted out, “Matt’s working today for Darryl.”

“No, it’s fine, just stay home and get some rest, no sense in dragging you out,” Travis replied in his ‘captain voice’ as his kids called it.

“Alright, man, let me know if you need me! Be safe, brother,” Mark said, hanging up the phone.

 _Fuck,_ he thought.

There was no way he’d be able to sleep knowing his husband was out on such a big fire, so Mark made a pot of coffee and wrapped himself in their comforter, turning on the news and watching the live action unfold in front of him. He could spot Matt easily, he was on the attack line outside of the house, hose hoisted up over his shoulder, dousing the flames. The words ‘LAFD - Skiba’ on his jacket were glowing from all of the lights. Matt was _beautiful._

*

Mark made sure he was up by 7 to make a fresh pot of coffee and have some oatmeal waiting for Matt when he walked in the door. Matt looked rough, hair disheveled and face covered in soot, a thick scent of smoke hanging over him. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Matt greeted Mark, giving him a kiss.

“Rough night?” Mark asked setting the cup of coffee in front of Matt at the kitchen table.

Matt just nodded, closing his eyes and taking a long sip.

“My Active went off about 11,” Mark said conversationally, eating his own oatmeal.

“Yeah. The was the first fire. We were there about four hours. Then we backed up 13 on a fire, which took about two hours. Get back from that, and then George and I had an EMS call come in,” Matt said, voice rough like sandpaper.

“Well I have another surprise for you,” Mark said when Matt was done eating.

Matt looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Just hang out here, I’ll be back,” Mark said, walking off through the house. 

Matt just shrugged to himself and went to the laundry room to strip from his uniform. As he was looking at his tired, blood-shot eyes in the mirror, Mark appeared.

“Come on handsome, let’s go,” he said, grabbing Matt’s hand and leading him through the house to the bathroom, where a bubble bath was waiting.

“Mark—“ Matt started, turning to look at his husband, who was grinning ear to ear.

“All you. Get those sexy boxer briefs off and get in,” Mark replied, grabbing a towel and heading to put it in the dryer. 

 

Matt did as he was told, sinking down into the hot water and bubbles, letting out an involuntary moan of appreciation at how _good_ it felt on his aching muscles. 

Mark appeared in the doorway, snapping a picture of Matt. Matt opened one eye, grinning as Mark sat on the floor next to the tub.

“I’m glad you’re home with me now,” Mark confessed, eyes on the floor. He hated feeling like this.

“I’m glad, too, Marky. You realize that was the first time I fought a fire without you in, what, 15 years?” Matt replied, reaching a hand over to caress the side of Mark’s face. 

Mark leaned into the touch, smiling.

“Yeah. When my Active went off the first time, I called Travis to see if he wanted me to go to station for more manpower. He said no. The second time it went off and I  
called him, he told me to shut my phone off or he was coming to run it over,” Mark told Matt, chuckling at Travis’s antics.

Matt whooped, “Yeah, I saw Trav when we got back from the first one and he told me. I sure do love you, and the way you look out for me, Mark.”

Mark continued to sit on the floor and talk to Matt, going to get his towel for him whenever he was done. Mark was finishing up cleaning the kitchen, he has what Matt calls ‘kitchen OCD’: the kitchen has to be _spotless_ , even though Mark never cooks, while Matt headed to the bedroom to lay down.

Mark ambled in, wrapping Matt like a cocoon in his arms.

“Don’t leave me again,” Mark whispered into his neck.

“I won’t, sweetheart, I won’t,” Matt replied sleepily.


End file.
